Get Back Yourself
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |band = YUMIKO (CERASUS) |song number = 14 |starting episode = Episode 180: Gateway to the Sanctuary |ending episode = Episode 196: Vanguards |previous song = Get Up |next song = Dakara Genki for You (to Cardfight!! Vanguard G) }} "Get Back Yourself" is the 14th ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the second ending song used in the Season 4. It made its debut on Episode 180: Gateway to the Sanctuary. CD The CD containing "Get Back Yourself" will be released July 16, 2014 with a promo card. It contains the following tracks : #Get Back Yourself #Music in our JOY #Get Back Yourself　-Original Karaoke- #Music in our JOY　-Original Karaoke- Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Toshiki Kai *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Naoki Ishida *Taishi Miwa *Leon Soryu *Ren Suzugamori *Olivier Gaillard *Kourin Tatsunagi *Ratie Curti *Philippe Neve *Raul Serra Lyrics Kanji= Ride all out! Yo Feel！ Everyone！ 熱い Burning Spirit 越すだけ。 開くCarｄ！ 煌くField！ 完全眼前轟くShout Show！ 運命？法則？All right...,Everything is OK Here we go! 記憶が片隅　声が聞こえてる ずっと守ってきた　光が呼ぶ どんな時だって 逃げないで向き合う 弱かった僕を　導いてくれたね めくるたびに　魅せる 顔が違う　カードが今 勇気をくれるよ Get back yourself　１人で 抱えこまないで 大丈夫　平気だよ　なんどかなれるって 信じる心が　未来を変えるから 限界を超えた先　きっと　繋がっていく 繋がっていく．．． それぞれの日々が　交差する道を 僕らは歩いて　来られたから 繰り返す時が 暗闇に満ちても 煌めいた朝は　なくならないよね 重ねる度 秘めた 可能性を 解き放つよ What is the Next Card Get back your soul 夢中に なることで少し 問題が変わること　なんてあるものさ 瞳にうつした未来の　イメージは 本当のその笑顔　きっと　溢れている 並んだシルエット　形を変えながら 腕を伸ばせ Get back your soul! 飛び越えて Endlessly, and far higher! 駆け抜けて Strong faster, than anyone! Shoot them! (進め!!) It's my Style to gaze forward. 一人じゃないから　孤独じゃないから 大丈夫　平気だよ　なんとかなるって 信じる心が　未来を変えるから 限界を超えた先　きっと　繋がっていく 繋がっていく… |-| Romaji= Ride all out! Yo Feel! Everyone! Atsui Burning Spirit okosu dake. Hiraku Card! Kirameku Field! Kanzen ganzen todoroku Shout Show! Unmei? Housoku? All right...,Everything is OK Here we go! Kioku no katasumi Koe ga kikoeteru Zutto mamotte kita Hikari ga yobu Donna toki datte Nige nai de muki au Yowakatta boku wo Michibiite kureta ne Mekuru tabi ni Miseru Kao ga chigau KAADO ga ima Yuuki wo kureru yo Get back yourself Hitori de Kakae koma nai de Daijoubu Heiki da yo Nando ka narutte Shinjiru kokoro ga Mirai wo kaeru kara Genkai wo koeta saki Kitto Tsunagatte iku Tsunagatte iku... Sorezore no hibi ga Kousa suru michi wo Bokura wa aruite Korareta kara Furikaesu toki ga Kurayami ni michite mo Kirameita asa wa Naku nara nai yo ne Kasaneru tabi Himeta Kanousei wo Tokihanatsu yo What is the Next Card Get back your soul Muchuu ni Naru koto de sukoshi Mondai ga kawaru koto Nante aru mono sa Hitomi ni utsushita mirai no IMEEJI wa Hontou no sono egao Kitto Afurete iru Nara nda SHIRUETTO Katachi wo kae nagara Ude wo nobase Get back your soul! Tobikoete Endlessly, and far higher! Kake nukete Strong faster, than anyone! Shoot them! (Susume!!) It's my Style to gaze forward. Hitori janai kara　Kodoku janai kara Daijoubu Heiki da yo Nando ka narutte Shinjiru kokoro ga Mirai wo kaeru kara Genkai wo koeta saki Kitto Tsunagatte iku Tsunagatte iku... |-| English= Yo Feel! Everyone! Just wake your hot Burning Spirit. Open Card! Sparkling Field! A Shout Show roaring right before your eyes! Fate? Rules? All right...Everything is OK Here we go! From a corner of my memories, I can hear a voice The light that I've protected all this while is calling out No matter when I'll face your head-on and hot run away You guided me when I was weak, remember? You charm me every time, I turn around Cards with a different face are now Giving me courage Get back yourself, don't just Shoulder it all alone It'll be fine, there's no problem, you'll manage somehow Because faith can change the future And lead us beyond our limits Lead us beyond... Video File:Get Back Yourself Eng Sub| File:「Get back yourself」 CERASUS オリジナルMV|Legion Mate ED 02 Full Version